


Blind Date

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blind Date, F/M, Het, PWP, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny arranges a blind date for a reluctant Abby, and it goes much better than anticipated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do, Jenny.”

 

“Then what is your problem?” Jenny folded her arms and gave Abby a stare, daring her to continue arguing. “Didn't I promise you that I'd help you get over Connor?”

 

Abby sighed. “I know, but a blind date? It's just not my thing and I'm not sure I'm ready to start dating again.”

 

“Trust me. This guy isn't looking for romance, he's just in need of... Just like you!”

 

Abby felt her cheeks burn and she giggled. Jenny had her worked out completely. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had decent sex, perhaps Jenny's plan wasn't so bad after all. “Okay, I'll do it. Just as long as he knows that I'm not expecting a marriage proposal.”

 

“He's fully aware of the situation, Abby. Good, I'll get it set up for you as soon as possible. You won't regret this, I promise.”

 

So, a few days later, Abby was waiting in the hotel room that Jenny had organised for this meeting. Neutral ground seemed the best option and would make it easier if one of them needed to bail out. They were taking the concept of “blind date” at its literal meaning. The agreement was that she would wear a blindfold for the first few minutes. After that, she would be allowed to remove it at any time to see who her 'date' was.

 

There was a knock on the door and Abby felt her stomach flip. This was it. As she fastened the silk scarf around her eyes, she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest and her mouth was dry, a combination of nerves and excitement. “Come in!” she called finally and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

She heard the door open and close, and then the electronic lock engage. Her keen hearing detected him moving towards her and the sound of his heavy breathing grew louder as he approached. The bed next to her dipped as he sat beside her and she waited. Would he speak she wondered? Did she introduce herself first?

 

Her questions were answered moments later as his lips crushed against hers and took her breath. It seemed he didn't think an introduction was necessary. She felt the scratch of stubble as he deepened the kiss, his hands cupping both sides of her face whilst his tongue danced along her lips, teasing them apart. This was certainly a very good start, he knew how to kiss and that was very promising.

 

She yielded to the kiss, letting his tongue tangle against hers as she reached up to find the back of his head. Her fingers grasped a handful of thick hair as he snaked his arms around her waist and shoulder, pulling her closer to his body. She let out a squeak from somewhere deep inside and realised just how aroused she was just from this kiss. Part of her was curious to see who he was, but another part of her thought the mystery was contributing to how quickly she was getting turned on.

 

He let out a groan and grasped Abby's wrist, guiding her hand to the growing bulge in his trousers. She wasn't the only one that was incredibly aroused and she could feel every inch of his cock as she grasped him. In response, he started to unfasten the buttons on her blouse. Abby gasped as his rough fingertips occasionally grazed against her bare flesh, and she could hear his breathing increase as she stroked his cock through the fabric of his trousers.

 

With all the buttons undone on the blouse, his hands glided to her shoulders and slid it off. The brief chill as her skin became exposed sent a shiver through her spine, or was that just anticipation of what was coming?

 

He was breaking off the kiss, leaving Abby gasping and a little disappointed, but not for long. He moved in closer, kissing her neck gently as his hands caressed her shoulders. She threw back her head to elongate her neck as he moved to kiss her throat and then slowly down, butterfly like kisses to her chest, throat and back to her neck. It was like a slow torture, the sensation of his touches heightened by the absence of her sight.

 

Abby fumbled around to find a fastening on his trousers, and then finally was able to reach inside and free his cock from the confines of his underwear. He groaned as her slender fingers gripped it firmly and she began to slide them up and down, feeling the shaft swell and harden even more. There was certainly a lot of it in both length and thickness, and she felt a sudden rush of moisture between her legs as she thought about it inside her.

 

He had now unfastened her bra without any real effort and was tugging it away from her body. The moment her breasts were exposed to him, his mouth was clamped onto one of them suckling hungrily whilst he firmly grasped the other with his hand and massaged it. “Oh god yes!” Abby hissed. This continued for some minutes, with him lavishing attention on both breasts whilst she stroked his cock.

 

Then they parted, both ready to move on. For a brief moment, as Abby listened to his hard breathing, she thought about removing her blindfold to see who this amazing lover was, but she stopped herself. Why break the spell now? She liked that she couldn't see; all her other senses were working overtime to compensate, and the reality of being fucked by a complete stranger was rapidly becoming a massive turn on in itself. She was glad Jenny had talked her into this after all.

 

His mouth was on hers again, and she returned his kiss with a sigh as his arms wrapped around her and urged her back onto the bed. Moments later she was beneath him, her hands searching for buttons on his shirt but quickly realising he was wearing a t-shirt. She tugged at the hem, trying to pull it over his chest, and he laughed, stopping her to take it off himself. Abby felt her groin twist, his laugh was deep and sexy.

 

Their bodies tangled together, Abby whimpered as the bare flesh of his chest pressed against her body, her hard nipples grazing against chest hair sending bolts of electricity through her. Abby reached around his waist and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his already loosened trousers. She began to pull them down over his hips along with his underwear, and with a little assistance from him, they were soon off and tossed to the floor.

 

He was shifting, moving to remove her jeans which he did with confidence and an almost dramatic flourish. As her underwear followed, she felt the weight of his body shift over hers and realised that his cock was pressing against her lips. Abby didn't need any further encouragement, her tongue flicked over the tip and she tasted the slightly salty bitterness of a bead of cum that was there. He groaned, pushing back so that she could take the cock into her mouth properly as he cast her knickers aside and used both hands to pull her thighs apart.

 

Abby whimpered again as his tongue plunged into her wet pussy. He licked and suckled her, making her back arch and her hips roll in pleasure, his tongue probing into her. Then he turned his attentions to her clit, making her cry out and begin to thrash around. His fingers replaced his tongue inside her pussy and he thrust them in and out vigorously. He was certainly being very thorough. In return, she sucked his cock, expertly taking in more and more. The air was filled with satisfied groans and heavy breathing as they pleasured each other for several long minutes. The stirring in Abby's groin was becoming a fire that was rapidly spreading out of control. Her hips jerked as the first orgasm hit, and her mystery lover responded by increasing his pace. His tongue probed deeper, his fingers pushed harder and he bit her clit, sending her even further over the edge and writhing beneath his strong body.

 

Then Abby felt his hips jerk, followed moments later by a groan as he released a jet of cum into the back of her throat. She'd been ready, expecting it to happen, and she swallowed enthusiastically as he groaned his appreciation and continued to bring her to another orgasm.

 

He withdrew his slightly softened cock from her mouth and shifted again, pressing his body against Abby's back. She pressed into him, taking his hand and moving it to her breast. “Please!” she begged, reaching around to grasp his cock. It immediately thickened and hardened again and Abby was more than ready to have it inside her properly.

 

She felt his lips brushing lightly behind her ear and to her neck, moving around to the front. She rolled towards him and he moved too, easing her onto her back as he followed. Abby parted her thighs and welcomed him between them, grinding against his erection. “Just fuck me!” she demanded.

 

That laugh again. Abby almost came just listening to it. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she dismissed the thought and made her intentions known. She firmly grasped his arse with one hand and began to stroke his back with the other, rolling her hips as she felt the tip of his cock teasing against her pussy. “Fuck me! Please!”

 

He obeyed. Abby sucked in her breath as that large cock entered her. He was certainly bigger than anything she'd had before and she found herself needing to open her thighs wider, wrapping her legs around his body. She could hear his breathing harden as he sank in deeper and deeper, probing into her depths. When he couldn't go any further, he pulled Abby into his arms and kissed her hard, his tongue tangling with hers as they both adjusted to each other's bodies.

 

Abby felt her insides pulsing already, clamping around the thick shaft. When he started to move inside her, she gasped. Sex had never felt this good before and it was only really just getting started. He was taking his time, allowing her to get used to his size, moving slowly just an inch or so at first. Then he broke off the kiss and adjusted his position to get better leverage. Bracing herself, Abby prepared for the hard fuck she desperately wanted. She was not disappointed. His cock was like a piston, pulling almost the whole length out before thrusting hard and deep inside again. He maintained a good, steady pace, making Abby cry out as he found exactly the right spot every time.

 

She was breathless, her body trembling and convulsing with each thrust. This man was taking her to a place she'd never experienced before and she was becoming addicted to the feeling. One orgasm merged into the next and then the next, each crashing over her body like waves on a beach. She clung to his body, gasping and crying out. “Fuck me! Fuck me! Don't stop!”

 

He grunted something in response, taking her breast into his mouth and sucking it hard as he fucked her harder. That voice was familiar but she couldn't place it, not in this context. Then he let out a loud groan and his hips began to jerk erratically. “Yes!” Abby cried, knowing he was seconds away from cumming.

 

His release was hard, the hot juices flooding her womb immediately. They both cried out and he thrust again, releasing a second load into her. Abby's insides danced, her womb pulsing as it accepted his seed willingly. Finding his mouth again, Abby kissed him as he released a third time and then withdrew from her, rolling onto his back.

 

Exhausted and covered in a fine sheen of sweat, they both lay there panting. A few minutes later, Abby decided that she needed to know who this amazing man was that had fucked her so thoroughly. She rolled towards him, stroking his chest. “Is it okay if I remove my blindfold now?”

 

She heard him take a deep breath and then felt his hand reach behind her head to unfasten the scarf covering her eyes. As the blindfold fell away and Abby's eyes adjusted to the light in the room, she gasped. Her lover was Becker.

 

“I'm sorry,” he breathed. “Jenny thought...”

 

“I don't believe this!” Abby wasn't sure how to feel. On the one hand, it had been amazing sex. But on the other, how could Jenny even think about putting her with Becker? And how had she even got him to agree?

 

##

 

Becker shut his eyes for a moment. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. They were all at the pub celebrating Abby's birthday, and the main topic of gossip was the fact that she was now single. Jenny had overheard him talking with a couple of the other soldiers and Matt. Becker had let slip that he wouldn't mind trying to get Abby into bed, since it was clear she needed a real man now after spending so long with Connor.

  
“You don't stand a chance, mate!” Matt had laughed. Part of Becker knew he was right, but he wasn't going to let Matt know that. Then Jenny stepped in and said she had an idea, she just needed a little while to get Abby to agree to it. Having sex with Abby had only been a throwaway comment in conversation with the 'boys', but in truth it was something he'd thought about for many long months, never daring to think it would actually happen.

 

And here they were, three weeks later.

 

“I should go,” he said, sitting up and scanning the room for his clothes. He'd overstayed his welcome, and with hindsight he should have just left before she removed the blindfold. He spotted his t-shirt and made a beeline for it, but Abby put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“You don't have to. If I seemed a bit angry, it was more from shock. You're the last person I expected to see when that blindfold came off.”

 

“Am I really that repulsive to you?”

 

“No... I just... and besides, whatever I thought about you before tonight has changed.” She moved closer, circling her arm around his waist and pressing herself against his back.

 

“Don't tease, Abby.”

 

“I'm not. I don't remember any man making me feel that good before... and I want more.” She kissed his shoulder blade and closed her eyes, thinking about the way her body responded and was still responding. Her insides were still rippling and she felt as if she was on fire. Arousal still coursed through her, and despite being very satisfied she was more than ready for more. She ran her fingers over Becker's chest, the sensation of the coarse hair sending pleasant tingles straight to her groin.

 

Becker sighed and placed his hand over Abby's, then twisted around to face her. The kiss was hard and passionate, tongues dancing together and limbs entwining as their breathing quickened. “You want me to fuck you again?” Becker finally murmured, hoping but not quite believing just yet.

 

Abby responded by grasping his cock. It was already showing signs of arousal again, and immediately began to harden at her touch. Becker sighed and gazed into Abby's eyes as she stroked his shaft. She kissed his chest, suckling on his nipple and then licking a trail down towards his stomach. He leaned back a little, knowing where she was heading and tangling his fingers into her hair encouraging her.

 

She moved off the bed and onto the floor between Becker's knees, taking his cock firmly at the base with one hand and using the other to guide it to her lips. “That's it, Abby. Take it!” Becker breathed. She slid her lips around the tip and then began to suck and lick it. She could taste their earlier union on him, and that excited her as she thought about him fucking her again. He was softly groaning as she brought his cock to a full erection, springing up hard and long again.

 

Abby had thought about sucking him off again and swallowing more of his cum, but she knew that meant she would have to wait for him to fuck her, and she couldn't wait any longer. She stood up and settled herself onto his lap, straddling her legs either side facing him. They kissed again and Becker's rough hands caressed her body as she rocked against him, rubbing her clit against his erection.

 

“Fuck me, Becker!” She breathed, and then laughed. Those were words she never thought she'd be saying, and yet at this moment it seemed perfectly normal.

 

“Oh, I intend to!” he growled, adjusting their position so that the tip of his cock teased at her entrance again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then Abby sank down, impaling herself on his hard cock. She whimpered as she sank down, her insides stretching to accommodate him. Becker groaned, watching her take him inside until he was buried completely, and then he gave an upward thrust to find an extra half an inch.

 

With a tangle of limbs, they began to move together. It was a little slow and awkward at first, but when they found the right angle they increased the pace to a hard, steady rhythm that had both breathing hard and gasping out. Abby pressed her body against Becker's chest, loving the way her nipples felt as they ground against the hair on his chest. He had both his hands on her hips, guiding her movements as he thrust up to meet her downwards motion.

 

“Becker! Oh! Please! Fuck!”

 

“So good, Abby! Fuck! Yes!”

 

The bed creaked beneath them as they rocked together. Abby leaned back a little and Becker followed, grasping a breast hard with one hand and taking the other into his mouth, sucking, biting and licking it with a satisfied groan. His free hand stroked the curve of her arse and then his fingers slid into the crease.

 

Abby knew where those fingers were heading and she let out a gasp before the fingertips had even reached the hole. He tentatively pushed one finger in and when Abby didn't stop him, he continued, sliding it in further. To her surprise, it felt good and she encouraged him. As his cock fucked her pussy with a hard steady pace, he thrust a couple of fingers in and out of her arse. It was enough to send Abby over the edge again and she cried out as another series of orgasms flowed over her entire body.

 

She stopped moving, trying to allow herself a moment to recover. She could feel her muscles convulsing around Becker's hard shaft buried inside her with its tip pressed against the entrance of her womb. He continued his onslaught on her breasts though and moved his fingers more rapidly inside her arse. They were long, and with two of them working together Abby almost believed they were a cock. It was a mind blowing thought as it was, but then she began to wonder what his actual cock would feel like there. This whole thing was already crazy, the idea of Becker fucking her in the arse didn't seem that out of the ordinary any more.

 

She grasped a handful of Becker's hair and pulled, making him look up and stop biting her nipple. “Those fingers are doing an amazing job,” she purred. “But I bet something else could do an even better one.”  
  
Becker raised an eyebrow and seemed to swallow in disbelief, then he grinned. “Really? You'd let me fuck your arse?”

 

Abby nodded. “I've never done it before, but I'm curious, and you seem to know what you're doing so far...”

 

Becker responded with a sound that was like a growl as he withdrew his cock and fingers from Abby's body. “Don't worry,” he said. “I'll be gentle with you... at first!” He guided Abby onto the bed, urging her to lay on her side stretched out and settled himself behind her, pressing the length of his body against her back. He reached beneath and around her with one arm and stroked the length of her body with the other, sending tingles of excitement dancing through Abby's body.

 

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck and that cock pressed into the small of her back, teasing what was to come. “If this gets too much,” Becker whispered, “you just have to say and I'll stop. This has been too good so far to ruin it.”

 

“It'll be okay,” she responded. “Just fuck me, Becker!”

 

He shifted, pulling her thighs apart slightly, letting one rest against his own thigh, then he slid his cock down the crease of her arse. Abby gasped, readying herself. The tip pressed against the hole and Becker paused, giving her a chance to change her mind. Abby whimpered “Becker, please just do it! Put it in me now!”

 

“Patience, Abby!” Becker laughed. “This can't be rushed.”

 

Abby felt the pressure as he slowly began to enter her, easing in gently. She bit down on her bottom lip, finding the sensation almost bordering on painful. She was thankful Becker had been so thorough with his fingers and had already made the passage relaxed enough to take his cock, but it was tight.

 

Becker groaned out, pushing past the little bit of resistance Abby's body was giving and then finding it easier to go in deeper. Abby wriggled a little, pushing back onto him so that he sank in even easier.

 

“Abby!” He gripped onto her body tightly, needing to find that little extra to sink in the final couple of inches. Abby could only respond with a cry, trying to help him as much as possible. Finally, she felt the coarse hair at the base of his cock against her skin and knew that huge cock was completely inside her arse.

 

It had been a great effort, and both were breathless. Abby turned her head to look Becker in the eyes and he kissed her, hard and passionately. His rough hands explored her body, making Abby stretch out even more, curving her back. His right hand slid down between her thighs and his fingers pushed into her sodden pussy.

 

With his cock buried deep in her arse, he thrust his fingers in and out of her hard and fast. Abby tried to groan out, but he swallowed down her cries with his kisses. He was skilful, and moments later Abby's body was shaking violently as another orgasm engulfed her. Becker broke off the kiss and removed his fingers, adjusting his position in readiness for the final act. Abby was gasping and almost boneless against his body, but coherent enough to know she was going to be fucked again.

 

He barely moved at first, but it was enough. “You're bloody amazing you know,” Becker grunted. “There's not many women would let me do this.”

 

“You got lucky,” Abby whispered.

 

“I certainly did.”

 

Then, he began to move with more determination, increasing the pace gradually. Abby moved too and together they found a hard pace that suited them both, skin slapping against skin as they panted and groaned their pleasure.

 

Neither had any idea how long they were fucking for and neither wanted it to stop. It seemed like an eternity and a flash at the same time when Becker felt the familiar twisting in his groin. “I'm cumming, Abby!” he growled, and moments later he jerked and released, his cum spilling into Abby's arse as he cried out. Abby was sobbing, her body completely overwhelmed by numerous orgasms.

 

Becker withdrew and rolled Abby over to face him, smothering her with a heated kiss and tangling his limbs with hers. Abby didn't care that there was still cum spilling from his cock over her stomach, she just wanted to lose herself in this moment and never recover from the most intense high she'd ever experienced.

 

It was some minutes later when the heat between them began to subside and passion gave way to tenderness and exhaustion. Abby rested her head against his chest, breathing hard with her head spinning at the thought of what had just happened. She had had sex with Becker – no, she'd had the best damn fucking of her life and it was with a man she had never even given a second glance to. How stupid she'd been, and what a waste. She could have been having sex like this for a long time.

 

“Well, that was...” Becker broke the silence.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sex with you was never that good in my fantasies,” he said. “And the best I was hoping for from tonight was a quickie before you realised who I was and kicked me out.”

 

“You've had fantasies about me?”

 

“I'd always suspected you would be pretty hot between the sheets. I just didn't think you'd be...” Abby stopped him from continuing by kissing him. He folded his arms around her and returned the kiss.

 

“What now?”

 

“Well, Jenny has this room booked for the whole night,” Becker said. “And we don't have to check out until lunchtime tomorrow.”

 

“What are you suggesting, Captain Becker?”

 

“Well, I think we both need some sleep to get our energy back, a few hours should do it.”

 

“And then?”

 

“I'd like to fuck you again, if you'll let me.”

 

Abby felt her groin dance at the thought and smiled. “I'd say that sounds like an excellent plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was awake and had been for some time, her mind full of the crazy events that had happened only a few hours ago. She had wondered if she'd imagined it, but when she shifted and felt the ache in her lower groin and back, every single moment came flooding back. She'd smiled, and breathed in the slightly musky, warm scent of a man; the man responsible for the aches, the man whom she'd had the best sex of her life with. Becker.

 

Now he was slowly creeping across the room to the bathroom having eased himself out of the bed trying not to disturb her. There was little light in the room, it was barely 4am and the sun would not be rising for at least another hour, but she could just about make out his silhouette. There was no denying that Captain Becker had a good body, he was the kind of guy that ran 5 miles every morning before work just for the hell of it. Abby had seen him heading for the showers at the ARC occasionally, but whilst the rest of the female population had drooled at the sight of the sweaty soldier, Abby had simply nodded a good morning and made her way to her office oblivious to the fact that she was the one person Becker was actually interested in.

 

She could hear him in the bathroom and her mind turned to what he'd said before they both fell into a satisfied but exhausted sleep. “I'd like to fuck you again, if you'll let me.” Of course she was going to let him after his performance. Again and again and again.

 

Becker was briefly bathed in light from the bathroom as he exited and turned off the light. Definitely a good body, Abby mused, her eyes drinking in the sight of his well defined torso carpeted with thick hair, and his cock showing signs of arousal. He slid back into bed beside her and Abby rolled over to greet him, running her hand over his chest.

 

“Good morning,” she purred.

 

“Mm, sorry, did I wake you?”

 

“I've been awake for a little while. Strange room, strange bed and all that. Plus I was somewhat distracted.”

 

“Well I slept like a log,” he said.

 

“Pleased to hear it. I trust you have your energy back because you're going to need it!” She grasped his cock hard, making him groan out, and then leaned in to kiss him. His cock twitched into life immediately as Abby wrapped her fingers around the shaft. Becker responded, wrapping his arms around her and returning her kiss with passion.

 

After a few minutes, he rolled them over so that Abby was beneath him. “I think you're the one that will need the energy!” he growled.

 

“Promises, promises, Captain Becker.” She was pumping his cock hard and it was swelling with each second. It would not be long before he was ready to fuck her again, and her groin began to twitch in anticipation. His rough hands were exploring every inch of her body, his mouth suckling on her earlobe, her neck, her throat, his breathing hard and fast. Abby felt her back arch as a pleasant shiver ran down her spine, her own breathing matching Becker's. She gripped onto his back with her free hand and parted her thighs to allow him to settle between them.

 

“Abby! I want you!”

 

“Want you too! Put your cock in me now!” She released her grip on him and gripped onto his shoulder, grinding herself against his erection.

 

“Patience!” he breathed, moving his hand between them and circling her clit with his fingertips. Abby whimpered as his touch re-ignited the fire she'd had in her groin hours before. She was very sensitive, and even the lightest touch made her gasp. Then he moved his fingers down, pushing two into her aching pussy and using his thumb to continue rubbing her clit.

 

“Becker, please!”

 

“Are you begging me to fuck you?”

 

Abby nodded. If someone had told her 24 hours ago that she'd be begging Becker for sex, she'd probably have punched them. But here she was and she could only think of having him inside her. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Then you'll have to try harder,” Becker teased. “I want to hear you say it.”

 

“Fuck me, Becker!”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Your cock! I want your cock now! Put it in, Becker, please! Just fuck me!”

 

He pushed the head of his cock to her slick entrance and then used his hand to slide it up and down, teasing at her clit and the hole, not quite putting it in. He laughed at Abby's whimpers and continued for several more moments, enjoying watching her roll her hips and trying to grind against his cock.

 

“Becker! Please...”

 

Finally, he gave her what she wanted. His cock sank into her easily as she gasped and wrapped her legs around him. It now felt very familiar being inside her, and he knew every inch of her and where she was particularly sensitive. Deeper and deeper he sank in, probing into her and seeking his intended goal. “Abby!” he breathed. For all the teasing and bravado, he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and to be fucking her again felt amazing.

 

“Yes, yes!” Abby cried. His cock felt even bigger than last night, her insides still sensitive from the poundings he'd given her. The tip was now probing against the entrance to her womb, and his heavy balls firmly pressed to her body. He was as deep inside her as he could get, and they both tangled their limbs around each other, smothering their mouths in a heated kiss.

 

“Are you ready, Abby? Last night was just for starters!” He didn't wait for a response, withdrawing his cock almost the full length out and then slamming back inside. Abby cried out and braced herself for more. He fucked her harder and faster than previously, the bed springs creaking in protest beneath them. As they settled into a rhythm, they kissed and explored each other's bodies, their breathing and soft moans growing louder.

 

After a few minutes, they rolled so that Abby was on top. She took control of the pace now, with Becker's hands around her waist as she sat upright. He lay on his back, gazing up at her as she moved up and down, grinding and gyrating herself on his thick, long cock and still not quite believing it was all happening. He could watch her for hours, biting her lower lip and softly groaning, throwing her head back a little emphasising her soft, pert breasts as they bounced in time to her movements, and the occasional flick of her hair as her gaze met his through heavy lidded eyes. She was beautiful, a goddess of passion and lust, a woman who matched his sexual desires.

 

“Becker!” She cried out, her body shuddering as a strong orgasm overwhelmed her. He took advantage of her brief weak moment and flipped them both over so that she was beneath him again and he was back in control. He was pretty close to climax, but fought against it as he needed to prolong this as long as possible. With each thrust he could feel her body respond and heard her cry out.

 

Abby grasped fistfuls of the sheet covering the mattress beneath her, trying to anchor herself as her body thrashed wildly. Becker's groans were getting louder, his thrusts harder as he clung to her body. He briefly stopped and changed his position, pulling Abby to the edge of the bed so that he could half stand, half kneel, as he continued thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. This new position offered Abby a moment of respite, but her orgasm has barely subsided when another hit.

 

She wanted to call out his name, but all that would come was a breathless gasping. In the dim light that was now beginning to filter through the crack in the curtains, she could see beads of sweat on Becker's reddened face and on his shoulders and neck. She was certain he would see the same on her. She couldn't remember ever being fucked as hard as this and she knew it certainly wouldn't be the last time that Becker's cock would be inside her.

 

“Abby!” Finally, he gave up fighting and collapsed in a heap on top of Abby as his cock exploded into her, releasing a hot jet of cum that she felt filling her. She clung to his body with her arms and legs, pulling him into a wet, heated kiss that was a tangle of tongues. Both were breathing hard and still groaning their mutual pleasure as Becker moved inside her, slow, gentle thrusts in comparison to moments ago.

 

“Oh god, Becker!” Abby finally found her voice. “Don't stop!”

 

He picked up his pace again, one, two, three and he came again, groaning loudly.

 

“That's it!” Abby breathed, “Fill me! I want more!”

 

He gave a further two thrusts and released a final load, finally collapsing completely, exhausted and spent. Abby stroked his back and head, tangling her fingers into his hair and seeking his mouth for another kiss. Her body quivered, her insides pulsing as her womb drank in all of Becker's wonderful cum, her inner muscles clamping around his now limp shaft still inside her trying to claim it as hers.

 

It was some minutes later before either had recovered enough to move. They separated and slid back under the warmth of the duvet, Abby's arm circling his waist and head resting on his chest. Becker kissed the top of her head and his arm moved around her shoulder.

 

“Tell me, why have we never done this before?” Becker said.

 

“Do you really need me to spell it out for you? Let's not spoil what we have now.” She sat up and kissed him, reaching her hand down to grasp his cock. He returned it, cupping her face with both hands and exploring her mouth with his tongue, sighing softly in appreciation of what her hand was doing.

 

“You're insatiable, aren't you?” he laughed. “Can't get enough of me?”

 

“Guilty!”

 

“The feeling's mutual.” Becker reached his hand down too, pushing it between her thighs and sliding up towards her sodden pussy. She parted her legs slightly to allow him access and then he gently pushed two fingers into her.

 

They stroked and caressed each other for some minutes, sighing and groaning as the arousal reignited in both of them. As the heat rose, Becker's free hand moved to grasp Abby's breast, kneading it hard. His mouth then moved to kiss and suckle at her neck, making Abby shiver in delight and her back arch.

 

She writhed at his touches, his mouth leaving a tingling sensation in it's wake as he kissed further down, stopping at her breast to lick the pebble like nipple several times. “Yessss, so good!” she murmured, laying back to enjoy the attention he was lavishing on her. Suddenly he sat up and was looking around for something. Abby was confused for a moment, then he lifted up the silk scarf that she'd used as a blindfold earlier.

 

“Shall we make this a little more interesting?” he growled. Abby nodded, expecting him to put the scarf around her eyes again, but he took her wrists instead and wrapped it around them and then around the corner post of the bed. She whimpered, her groin twisting and clenching in anticipation which surprised her. She usually liked to be in control, so being restrained was not something she thought she'd enjoy.

 

Once satisfied the scarf was firmly tied, Becker continued his trail of licks and kisses over Abby's body, kneading her breasts and kissing her stomach. “Becker!” He licked further, pulling her thighs apart and then dipping his tongue into her aching hole. It was too much. She wanted to pull him away, but she pulled at the scarf in frustration. Becker laughed, the deep, sexy laugh that Abby had loved before when she was blindfolded, and probed even deeper. She thrashed around, gasping and biting her lower lip as wave after wave of intense pleasure engulfed her.

 

“Sensitive there are we?” Becker growled, moving to her clit, his hands moving roughly over her thighs.

 

“We have been a bit...”

 

“I understand. Maybe we should rest up a bit more?” He shifted back up the bed to lay beside her, unfastening the scarf. She rubbed her wrists and then gazed at Becker. She was sore from being pounded so hard but she did not want to stop now.

 

“Would be a shame to waste this,” she purred, taking hold of his erection.

 

“True,” he pulled her into an embrace, a kiss with a tangle of limbs and tongues. Becker's hand drifted slowly down her back to her backside, sliding a couple of fingers into the crease between cheeks. “How about I fuck your arse again? You seemed to like it earlier.”

 

He wasn't waiting for an answer, though Abby wasn't going to say no anyway. He sat up on the edge of the bed and guided her to sit on his lap facing away from him, her thighs straddled either side of his. Abby's head was reeling, she had already lost count of how many times he'd fucked her, and now he was going to fuck her in the arse for a second time and it wasn't properly light yet.

 

She lifted herself slightly, feeling his hands caressing her backside and a finger probing gently at the opening. She sucked in her breath as he added a second and moved them in and out, opening it and preparing her to take his cock. Every nerve in her body was firing and she was trembling as she felt the tip press into the hole.

 

He'd taken his time previously, but this time he was a little more forceful, pushing in with determination. “So tight, so good!” he murmured, circling her waist with his arm to help him get leverage and push in the final inch or so until he was completely inside her. Then he began, withdrawing out a few inches and pushing back in quickly, making Abby suck her breath in. On the second thrust, Abby also moved her pelvis and he seemed to probe inside a further half an inch.

 

“Becker! Fuck!” Abby cried out. They moved in perfect sync, Becker's long, thick cock pounding in and out of her arse like a piston. At first, Becker used his hands on her hips to guide her, but after a few moments, he moved them to grip onto her breasts and let her control the movement herself. She leaned back against his chest and twisted her neck so that she could see his face. Their mouths met in another smothering kiss and the pace of their fucking increased.   
  
“Abby! I'm... oh god!” Becker grasped hold of Abby's body, his fingers digging into her soft flesh so hard he would likely leave bruises. He was close to climax but fighting it. Abby was sobbing, her body thrashing against his. He gripped tighter, and began to kiss her neck and shoulder but in the height of his lust he bit her instead. For a moment, he was shocked and afraid he'd gone too far, but Abby's groans told him she like it. In the final seconds before his cock exploded in a violent release, he bit her shoulder again and slammed into her arse as hard as he could.

 

They lay together in silence for some minutes, breathing hard and both trying to find their way back to reality. Abby could only remember reaching for Becker before she drifted into a deep sleep.

 

##

 

He was sat on the edge of the bed with the TV on, no sound just subtitles. It was the early morning news bulletin.

 

“Hey,” Abby said softly, sitting up in bed. Every muscle in her body ached.

 

“Finally!” Becker grinned. “You're awake.”

 

“Just about. I had a very long and exhausting night.” She tried to move to go and join him, but it hurt too much. It was a good job it was Sunday, she was not going to be much use to anyone today. It was slightly weird seeing Becker sitting naked at the end of her bed now that it was properly light.

 

“Your phone's been beeping,” he said, nodding at the small table where they had both left their mobile phones. “It's probably Jenny, she's sent me a couple of text messages too. She wants to know how last night went.”

 

“Well she can stew a little bit longer.”

 

Becker sighed. He wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to be reacting now. It had been an amazing night – the best – but in the cold light of day, would Abby still be so enthusiastic? He wondered if he should leave, but he was in need of a shower first.

 

“You can use the bathroom first if you like,” he said finally.

 

Abby nodded gratefully and got out of the bed. As she stood up, her legs felt like jelly. Becker had certainly fucked her very thoroughly and she had no regrets, but it was going to take a while to recover.

 

“Struggling are we?” Becker grinned, slightly amused at Abby's plight, knowing he was the cause.

 

“Could be a while before I get to the bathroom. You might want to jump in ahead of me.”

 

Becker stood up and strode over to her, then scooped her up into his arms and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her into the bathroom. “We can do this together,” he growled, pulling the shower screen open then setting Abby down inside the cubicle. He pulled the screen closed again and turned on the shower, letting the jet of warm water flow over both of them before pushing Abby back against the tiled wall and kissing her.

 

Abby squeaked and returned the kiss as his hands gently caressed her body. He broke off the embrace and squeezed some soap into the palm of his hand. “Let me help you wash,” he said, “then you do the same for me.”

 

“Deal.”

 

His hands moved over inch of her flesh, slowly and sensually. Abby closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention, musing that it was a far cry from last night. She was seeing yet another side to Becker and realised that she had judged him without really knowing him. Being a soldier was his job, but it didn't define the man. She was looking forward to getting to know that man.

 

“I marked you,” Becker said, stroking her shoulder where he'd bitten her. “Sorry.”

 

“S'okay,” she whispered. “As long as I can get my own back soon.”

 

“About that,” Becker cleared his throat. “This wasn't just a one-off was it?”

 

“I hope not.”

 

“Good. I think we only scratched the surface of what we can do together. I'd definitely like to tie you up properly next time and...” Abby put her finger on his lips and then kissed him.

 

“Save it, and surprise me,” she purred. She grasped his erection in her hand and stroked him, he moaned softly and pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. Despite her aches, Abby allowed Becker to grab her leg behind the knee and bring it up to his hip. His cock was pressed against her pussy, and Abby sucked in her breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but she wanted him inside her again one more time. She was not going to be disappointed.

 

With the tiled wall for support, Abby wrapped her arms around Becker's body as he sank into her. “Abby!” he groaned, his movements cautious as he was aware that Abby was sore. He fucked her, their limbs and mouths tangling as they moved together. The jet of water on their bodies intensified the rush of heat and lust flowing between them and it was not long before both were crying out.

 

Abby felt her knee weaken as yet another orgasm swamped her body. Were it not for Becker holding her up, she'd be in a crumpled heap on the floor of the cubicle now. He let out a now familiar cry and she felt his semen flood her again. She'd had so much of it the last few hours she was surprised she could still take it, but her womb was pulsing as it hungrily drank in everything he was giving. It seemed she could not get enough of Captain Becker.

 

##

 

Finally, Abby was alone and able to reflect on her date. Becker had helped her to get dried and back to the bed, then he'd said it was probably a good idea that he left. Abby decided to make the most of the remaining hours before she had to check out and ordered in some breakfast via room service. She had four text messages from Jenny, all demanding to know how the date had gone. She supposed she should reply, but she would not let Jenny know just yet that it had been so amazing. Just as she was about to start composing her response, the phone beeped again. This time the text was from Becker.

 

J _ust let me know when you've recovered enough for another round. I have a rope in my bedside drawer ready and waiting for you._

 

Abby smiled. That was a very pleasant thought, but something she'd save for at least another day. If she was going to keep up with the sexual desires of the captain, she was going to have to insist on a decent recovery period. Then she went back to replying to Jenny.

 

_What the hell were you thinking setting me up with Becker? I thought you knew me._

 

She chuckled to herself as she munched on the last piece of toast. She'd call Jenny later and fill her in properly. There would certainly be some interesting times ahead.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
